Crimson Piper
by Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san
Summary: A mix of Sakura Petals and Mikan the Piper stories I haven't started but thought of . Kuro Neko encountered some1 new on a mission who saved his life, and that person is Crimson Piper. A NxM story. A Beauty of the Soul - Squir-san prodution! R R TY!
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry I haven't really updated in a long time. My ex bf has been really cold lately and honestly it was breaking my heart. *sigh* We went out for a couple of months and then we got in an argument over this girl who has been hitting on him. It got me so mad to the point we broke up. The only class we have together is gym. I'm not a bad athlete and he isn't. When we were dating we where know as the unstoppable duo, yea I know stupid but whatever. He stopped hitting on me, stopped tickling me, and stopped just plain old talking to me. Don't hang out after school anymore.*sigh* Then my friend practically made us running partners, so we talked for a bit. Was weird at first but I started to enjoy it. ^.^ Went on a date like old times and decided to get back together. After he made sure to tell me he won't be all flirt-ish with every girl he comes along and especially her.... LOL!!! I ramble a lot... sorry...

His name is Anthony, with a six pack, best laugh and smile, and 100% hot.

--------------------------------------------////--------////-----////------////-------------------------------

There is a new girl in Alice Academy. What is her alice? Why is it everywhere she goes she leaves behind sakura pedals. A 15 year old girl by the name of Mikan Sakura transfered to Alice Academy. Instead of books in her backpack there is pedals? Why is it when you think your alone a sakura pedal will fall? Could it be? Nah, impossible... right? __ Natsume was on a mission and one thing was for sure he was losing badly. He closed his eyes wanting for the men to close in on him. The pain never came though. Instead he heard a beafultil tone playing. Each note flowing smoothly, like they were protecting him. He opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him. A girl a beautilful girl no least was in front of him with a pipe/fute in her hands near her mouth. She was there and the next moment she was gone. =

-------------------------

"Damn it" he cursed as he stood behind the tree panting. He clutched his arm while blood poured through his fingers. His messy black hair was even messier and was highlighted with blood. Yet, this time it wasn't his blood. The clothes he wore were torn.

He look both ways, looking for any one who might pose as a threat to his life. Checking again just to be safe he set off. Sneaking around quietly, jumping through the trees, and sliding between the bars of the gate. He thought he was safe, free from the craziness that only happened a few minutes ago. He cursed his teacher, the one that sent him on deadly missions an the worst times of the day.

"Almost there, almost there." he muttered so quietly. His breath became deeper as if the wind in his lungs were leaving him. He could see the limo that was only a mile away. The trees began to thin and he knew he would have to sprint for his life to reach the limo unharmed. He busted out from the trees and before he could get running. His ears began to ring, eyes became unfocusses as he impacted into the ground.

"Found him."

"He's right here boss."

"Hmm. Not bad you guys."

He heard them talking to each other. His heartbeat increassed. This couldn't be happening. Him.. Kuro Neko... Was caught..... Had to be a lie he thought to hisself. Pain speared his body as he felt his hair being pulled and his body slowly being pulled up.

"Well, well, well, so glad you decided to _drop _in.. I have to admit, seeing you like this was a dream come true. I _make _the shots now Kuro Neko." With that said his ears began to ring louder, and pain seemed to double. He looked down only to see that the same arm was shot again.

The men in the black suits laughed as they have finally caught him. Too bad their celebration was cut shot when they heard a tune. It was just a clam and peaceful tune, not one that fitted the mood well at the moment. A girl appread with her long brown hair waving in the air. Her pure whit mask that covered half of her face. On the other side her eye was closed as she played the flute in her hand.

The men clad in black rushed for their weapons. Hurrying to amply their alice to the gun to make the bullet more deadly. Too bad they were too late.

Sakura petals bagan to flutter around. Flowing freely in the wind. They landed near Kuro Neko, and he watched the petals carefully. They wrapped around his arm and reached for them to pull them off. Yet, halted in the process when the pain began to disappear. The petals fluttered off and it haven't even been a minute. They swarmed around the girl as the melody changed. That once calm and peaceful tune became deadly and sharp. The pedals turned faster and faster making a mini tornado around her. Then her music stopped and the men stopped trying to add more power to the gun and watched her. The metals stopped and you could see the once loosely pedals were sharp as knives. She looked up and her eye opened, and she stared at Kuro neko.

Hazel met Crimson.

Brown met Red.

She began to play again keeping her eyes on him. Instead of a tune it was just one note. A note of death and hatred. The petals flew off spinning widly as they chased the men down.

The last thing he saw was the men blood splatter in the air, the girl walking towards him. His eyes shut, he slowly drifted into unconscious but he did hear one last thing before he lost it completely.

"_Crimson Piper."_

_------------------xoxo--------------_

_I know be mad at me! I keep starting stories but not finishing them. *sigh* Honeslty I think I write a good first chapter then my other chapters are just lazy. My mind is just fulled of ideas and well honestly I can't write as fast I think think!!!!_

_xoxo_

_--Beauty of the soul_

_--Squir-san_

_Signing off..._

_(same person btw)_


	2. 2 On my mind

Natsume groaned as he shuffled around on the bed. He was trying to find a comfortable position but his body was sore making it impossible to be comfortable. Groaning once more he sat up and ruffled his hair. He wanted to believe last night was a dream but he knew it wasn't. After all his body was sore, he still had dried blood on him and he had bandages on. That was enough proof that last night mission was real.

He sighed as he swung his legs over his bed and headed for the bathroom. As the hot water poured on him he let out a sigh of content and leaned against the shower wall. "_Crimson Piper"_ was all he could think about. Her long brown hair with that white mask. He wondered what that mask was hiding. Would it be a pretty smooth skin? Or would it be something like Sumire's or Luna's face? He shuddered. He turned the water off and headed out the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel his hand as he dried his hair.

Natsume got dressed in the high school uniform. He didn't wear the normal uniform which consisted of slacks, a vest, a long white sleeved collared shirt, and a neck tie. While he wore the normal slacks, the long sleeved shirt un-tucked and on some days he wore his neck tie loosely around his neck. He looked at the clock next to his bed and saw that he had 2 hours left before school starts for the day. He needed to do something to do for 2hours and he knew what just to do.

With his hands shoved in his pockets he began his walk to his favorite place -The Sakura Tree. The _Crimson Piper_still was on his mind. A few more steps and the tree came into notice. As he reached it a smirk began to grow on his face and he leapt from the ground and into the air and onto the branch. He laid down getting comfortable and pulled a manga - from god knows where he hides it - and began to read it. He flipped the page to the good part where the guy was debating on wheater or not to kill the girl or ask her to marry him.

He flipped the page.. But he felt a presence on the branch near him. He slowly set the manga on his lap, and still whoever was on the other branch didn't make any hostile moves to disable him. He turned to face the non hostile intruder and he got one hell of a shock. Those brown orbs stared at him instead of holding coldness they held a hit of mischievous. "Weird.." he thought as he stared at her. She still had that mask on that cover half of her face. He looked closely at her outfit and smirked.(Look at note 1 at the end of chapter to see outfit)She was wearing ankle boots, with some tight pants that just came a few inches below her knee and to him it seemed they were made of some nice comfy material. His eyes trailed up to her upper part of her body. He could clearly see her belly button cause the tank top she was wearing didn't cover it. Looking up some more he saw two beautiful bumps, his smirk grew, he wondered how soft they were. After forcing his eyes too look up and looked at her face.

She smirked at him, and he just stared at her. "What… are you doing here?" he asked casually. She blinked as not wondering why she was there. He sighed. She shrugged her shoulders and disappeared. Natsume starred at the empty space and blinked in confusion and muttered one word, "Huh…?" He picked up his manga and started to read it again. A few minutes passed and the end of the manga was nearing. He felt a presence and looked up from his manga. He starred at the man who was standing at the base of the tree. The guy's eye glistened with annoyance. "What.. Now?" Natsume asked. The man at the base of three raised an eyebrow. "Mission, 7pm sharp, Northern Forest." and he started to walk away. He suddenly came to a stop and turned to Natsume and asked "Have you seen my new toy?" "New toy..?" Nastume asked the man. "I'll take that as a no then, remember to be on time this time kuro neko." and with that said the man smirked and walked away.

Natsume sighed and checked his watch, it was already 8 and he needed to head to class. "What a waste of 2hours…" he mumbled to himself as he jumped off the branch and onto the ground. He threw the manga and the spot where he pulled it out of, and stuck his hands into his pockets. He threw back his head and looked at the sky as he wonder more about Crimson Piper and then he wondered why she was here.

---

He made it to the hallway which his class was located. He opened the door to the back of the classroom and he silently walked in. He noticed a couple people around his desk. He lit some of the people's hair on fire and everyone soon scattered. Natsume looked closely at his desk and his eyes narrowed. His desk didn't just have a _single _sakura petal, no it had dozens and dozens of sakura petals. "Whats up with the corny romance scene?"

He asked his friend with blonde hair. The guy just shrugged his shoulders and told Natsume that it was there before class even started. He was about to burn the petals to ash when a thought came to him. "Crimson Piper" he muttered. As he said the words the petals floated off the desk and formed a mini tornado around his desk. They soon exploded and disappeared but they did leave a nice sent in the air. Something was in the air and it fluttered to his desk. He picked it up and it read.

_You. Owe. Me._

_I don't do anything for free._

~_C.P._

-------------------------------

Stupid Chapter I know ; ; Bare with me . Flames are ALLOWED this chap lol Nothing really to say, got side tracked so chap is bad. I got bite by a bug cause I was writing this outside.. My writing is getting worse. Starting 9th grade soon… And I have to take PE! I like sports but swimming is not my thing. I have a slight phobia but its meh. Lol I have a phobia of solid colors lol… Like if I was in outer space and all I saw was black I'll freak. If I was down deep in the ocean and all I saw was blue I'll freak. I can handle a solid color shit but I cant be COMPLETELY surrounded by a single color . Random fact of the chap lol. ALSO im THIINKINGof trying out for music thingy . was thinking of singing a duet of Hush hush hush version with I will survive. I don't like the song ok maybe a bit but I didn't pick it. I sang most of the song but she sangs some of it too. Im not a hogger she just told me to sing it… Anyways she will be singing the I will survive part by herself cause my voice will not go high lol…

(1 Web is http:// . com/_QAbPaQcPcJc/RpWlSkbXLEI/AAAAAAAAAIU/nxsHFpt0tSE /s1600-h/LaceUpAnkleBootsBlackSuedePic . jpg expect she is wearing a black tank that shows her stomach)


End file.
